


Waiting for the Other Shoe to Drop

by norseblue



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norseblue/pseuds/norseblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak awaits Julian's decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the Other Shoe to Drop

//So I told him. So what?// Garak thought, trying to fool himself into thinking things could ever be the same.

But they couldn't. One way or another, things were going to be forever changed.

No more lunches.

No more friendly debate.

No more trading double-edged barbs, flirting and challenging at the same time.

No more silky voice.

No more soft brown eyes.

No more living for the chance brush of mocha skin against his own.

//He might return my feelings...// Garak mused hopefully.

Candlelit dinners.

Warm embraces.

Fiery kisses filled with passion.

A silky voice calling out his name.

Large boyish eyes staring deep into his own.

Waking up to the feeling of smooth, human _skin_ against his rough, grey scales.

//He _might_  return my feelings...// The Cardassian paused in his pacing to gaze at his own reflection in the small mirror in his quarters. //He _might_ call security if I ever go near him again,// Garak smiled slightly, but his smile was as hollow as his heart.

//I've lost him.//

~You never had Julian,~ a small voice in his head reminded him, ~and you were never _going_ to have him if you didn't tell him how you felt.~

//But not having him as a lover is better than losing him altogether,// Garak moaned silently.

~Is it?~

"Yessss," the Cardassian hissed aloud, painfully.

~It didn't hurt seeing him day-to-day, continuing the charade of friendship? Was playful banter really enough to satisfy you?~

//No!!//

~So it's good that you told him.~ Garak wasn't sure if it was a question or not.

//Yes. No. I'm not sure.//

~Aren't you?~

//Yes.//

~You are?~

//Yes. I love him. I told him. Things were already changing between us. We could never go back to the way our friendship was in the beginning. I don't want to.//

//It isn't enough for me anymore.//

//I need more.//

//I need _him_.//

~And if he says no...?~

//I will survive. I don't know how, but I will.//

Garak jumped at the sound of the door chime.

"Come in." Garak tried to keep his voice even.

The doors opened to reveal Julian.

Garak could see the answer written across Julian's all-too-easy to read features.


End file.
